


Gift

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: :D, AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Cock Tease, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Edgeplay, Horny Mirage | Elliott Witt, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Vibrator Torture, Vibrators, and then also consensual sex, elliott is their property, he is super into it the entire time, listen I know it says noncon drug use, lmao yet another reason I'm banned from discord servers, so it doesnt matter if he consents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Hound gives Elliott exactly what he asks for.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volatileSoloist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All's Fair in Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433856) by [fuzzybatbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts). 



> READ PLZ
> 
> HI so this isn't a part of my Lessons To Be Learned series, but it takes place in that AU. You don't need to read the series to read this, but ye. 
> 
> Also this is a christmas gift to my lovely beta reader, because they gave me a list of kinks to shove into one fic and I was more than happy to write it cuz I love all of them too :D

_ “P-please… please, I-I can’t take anymore of this.” _

_ “Oh Kær, I think you are handling it wonderfully.” _

Hound’s answer was not the one that he’d been hoping to hear. They’d had him at the tipping point for hours now, and it took every last ounce of his control not to scream that they finally just push him off. 

They’d woken him that evening by palming him through the bedsheets, working him to full hardness before he was even conscious. The last bit of sunlight had been peeking through his curtains, staining the room with a faint but warm, orange glow. The lights under their skin shot across their body like shooting stars, illuminating the shape of them against the darkening background. Their hand was tracing the outline of his cock, deftly working the shaft until a small moan broke from his mouth. They hadn’t touched him like that since they’d brought him to the cabin, and he wondered what good he’d done to deserve their attention. 

He’d quickly found out that they were not, in fact, being generous, but instead a new kind of cruel. Just as he was about to come, they pulled their hand away, somehow knowing without him telling them. Immediately after they’d just stood up and left the room, not a word spoken to fill the space left in their absence. Elliott’s groin ached, body furious at being denied its climax. He’d followed them out of the room where they’d been waiting patiently on the couch. 

Hound had instructed him to lay flat on his back, knees up, and hands gripping the backs of his thighs to pull his legs apart. He hated when they demanded he keep his legs spread. It was a special kind of humiliating to have to keep himself on display, especially when they were staring directly down at him. He knew Hound liked to observe, but he always flushed a deep, cherry red and did his best to hide his face in his shoulder whenever they were tormenting him. If he was wearing a shirt he’d bite down on the sleeve to muffle whatever sounds they were forcing from his mouth. It sounded like his voice would shoot up an entire octave when they started touching him, but Hound apparently really liked it. 

_ “You sound so beautiful when you’re moaning like a whore. Do not try and hide that from me, or I will make impossible for you to stay quiet.” _

He could still feel the paths their fingers had followed along the backs of his legs. His thighs had always been extremely sensitive, and Hound had spent an eternity just letting their hands wander across his skin. They’d slowly move in towards his cock before darting away again, and maybe letting their fingers brush against it for a brief moment as they did. He’d almost cried out when they’d placed a kiss just below the bend in his knee, and made their way down towards his ass. When he thought they’d finally touch their lips to his cock, they’d just moved to his other leg and repeated the process. Precome was starting to dribble onto his stomach, and he felt like he was about to explode. 

Bloodhound was apparently rattlesnake mean, because they’d just dipped their fingers into his mouth and started sliding them along his tongue, still teasing his legs with their other hand. It felt so good to have just  _ something  _ inside him that he couldn't help but suck on their fingers, moaning around them and praying they'd take pity on him. Elliott was shivering at that point, skin overstimulated to the point where it felt like their hands were electrified. He couldn't stop himself from twitching, body trying to pull away from their torturous fingers. Hound hadn’t liked that, and the slap that they’d delivered to his ass was one of the most painful things they’d ever done to him. 

The worst part was when they’d taken the fingers from his mouth and started to tease his hole. He wanted to push down onto them, to fuck himself on their fingers because he knew he could come just from that. If they would give him that mercy, he didn’t care if they were watching. He could feel the embarrassment later, but in that moment he’d just wanted them to drop the cute shit and just fuck him like they always did. He’d made the mistake of thinking back to the night in the forest, when their pale skin had been dyed crimson and he’d known what it was like to experience true ecstasy. He’d let out a high pitched whine as the memories came back, and Hound had smiled and  _ finally _ slipped just the tip of their index finger inside him. 

They’d stopped just short of his prostate, teasing the skin around it but refusing to give him anymore than that. If he tried to push more of them inside him, they’d withdraw entirely and start from the beginning. His cock was twitching and his back was arching as their fingers pushed him further than he’d ever been before. When they’d finally given him a second finger, that’s when he’d lost full control of his voice. 

“Please, no more.”

Hound hadn’t been furious as he’d expected. Instead they’d just given him a warm smile and pushed both fingers in more, grazing his prostate without enough pressure that he’d cried out. 

“Bloodhound,  _ please _ ,” he’d sobbed, “Please, I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Hm? I thought you liked when I paid such careful attention to you.”

“I do, but please jus-ah…”

“Pardon?”

“Please,” he’d whined, “I just…. I just want…”

They wouldn’t let him finish his sentence. Every time he tried, they’d push in just a bit further, enough to wrench another gasp from his lips and cut him off. “Go on, Elliott. Tell me what you want. No need to be shy.”

“Just let me come. Please, just make me come. It’s all too much!”

“You want me to make you come, Kær? Say it again, so I know you are sure of it.”

“Yes! Yes, please I want to come so badly.”

“And that is all you want?”

“Yes, I don’t care about anything else!”

A smile crept across their face, but Elliott was more focussed on trying not to cry out when they withdrew their fingers and stood up. “If you want to come, keep your hands on your thighs. I will be back in a moment.”

With that unsatisfying conclusion they walked off, leaving Elliott alone on the couch, panting and clenching his hands into fists. He’d been so pent up that it physically ached, his whole abdomen clenching and his skin tingling. The sensation of his own fingertips making contact was insufferable, and he’d kept his eyes on the hallway and pleaded silently for them to return. 

When they did, they’d come around the couch and knelt by his head. They’d leaned over him, placing a hand on his cheek as they brought their lips to his. Elliott had kissed them with fervor, opening his mouth as they ran their tongue along his lower lip. Their tongue slipped into his mouth, and along with it a bitter taste. 

There was something in their mouth that they were force feeding him, the tender hand on the cheek now kept his jaw pinched open, so he couldn’t have closed it if he’d tried. It was a pill of some kind, now dissolving in his mouth and he couldn’t spit it out. Hound broke off the kiss and slammed his jaw shut, pinching his nose with the other hand and cutting off his air with their forearm. He’d had no choice but to swallow, but they kept up the pressure on his trachea even after it had gone down. He’d looked at them, pleading and fear running rampant in his eyes, but they’d just smiled that same, wicked smile and pushed harder on his throat. He’d been too scared to fight back, certain that whatever devious plan they had couldn’t be as awful as whatever punishment he’d earn from trying to resist. 

His vision started to go black, and Hound’s face slowly faded from his view. Their voice had cut through one final time, before everything else was consumed totally by the dark. 

“Be careful what you wish for, my dear Elliott.”

__

Elliott awoke to a tingling feeling to his belly. His vision was still dark, and it felt like this mouth had been shoved full of cotton. He tried to raise a hand to wipe away the sleep from his eyes, but his arm was stuck above him, bound by something rough that bit into his skin. There was something on his ankles too, keeping his legs spread wide. He’d been in this situation before, when Hound had first taken him to the cabin, but there was something different about it this time. 

As the haze thinned and he slowly regained his sight, Elliott could see he was in his room, splayed out and completely naked. There was something else, small, wrapped around his shaft. He’d never seen anything like it before, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out what it did. 

“Nice to see that you are finally awake. Maybe the dosage I gave you was a bit strong after all.”

Hound’s voice, coming from the left side of the room. They were leaning back into a chair, arms crossed with a smirk plain on their face. 

“W-wha…” 

Elliott’s voice was barely responding. His tongue felt heavy, like he couldn’t move it to speak properly. His whole body felt that way, like there was something putting immense pressure on his limbs, making him unable to do much more than wiggle the tips of his fingers. The tingling in his gut had intensified, turning into a low, but steady burn. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t his main cause of concern. It was starting to spread, up towards his chest and down into his groin. Hound hadn’t even touched him yet, and already a growing feeling of arousal was starting to take root. He didn’t understand why, but he could feel his own cock starting to get hard. 

“W-what,” Hound mocked, “What am I doing? Is that what you mean to ask? Come now Elliott, have you already forgotten what you asked me to do?”

He knew he was blushing. He hadn’t forgotten, but he was regretting asking for it. Whatever it was they had in store, clearly it was something they’d put thought into, and Elliott wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good thing or not. They must have done something to him while he was asleep, because he didn’t understand why he was suddenly so turned on. Just the sight of them was arousing enough that he was trying to resist the urge to lift his hips up in there, to tempt them into touching him again like they had been on the couch. He  _ needed  _ them to touch him, but it wasn’t voluntary. This was something else. His body had its own agenda and didn’t care about his confusion.

“I just want to make you feel good, Kær. Or have you changed your mind?”

Just hearing their words was enough to make him whimper. He wanted them, whatever they’d do he just wanted to feel their hands caressing him. Their bottom lip jutted out like they were pouting, but Elliott knew they were teasing him. He didn’t really have a say in the matter, not while he was tied down and completely helpless. 

“Good,” they beamed, “Now we can begin.”

Hound lifted themself from the chair and walked to the end of the bed. They had something in their hand, but he couldn’t see it very clearly. They knelt on the bed, gingerly running their fingertips along his inner thigh. Sparks danced across his skin wherever they made contact, leaving scorched trails of sensitive skin in their wake. It was somehow worse than before, even if they’d only just grazed him. It was somehow both the most intoxicating thing he’d experienced, and also the most distressing. They’d done something to his body, and now he was trying to pull his legs further apart so they could touch him more. 

“Ah ah, not yet. I want you to really enjoy this.”

The hand tormenting his thigh moved up until they began to prod at his hole, pushing inside as Elliott moaned unabashedly. It was unlike anything he’d experienced before, and he was grateful that they didn’t seem to want to tease him like they had before. It felt like he could come from just this, his cock completely untouched. He was too busy enjoying the build that he barely noticed that Hound had shifted. He wanted them to fuck him like this, completely exposed, where they could mark him up however they desired. 

Instead their fingers withdrew, and something cold filled the space instead. It was much larger, harder than flesh and slipped inside with ease. He opened his eyes to see Hound pushing a plug into his ass, not giving him time to adjust to the stretch. The burn was worse than usual, and Elliott feared that even if they did decide to fuck him, he didn’t know if he could handle it while he was like this. Hound was nearly too big for him on normal days, and if a plug was almost unbearably painful then the idea of having to take on them was frightening. 

Once it was inside, they stepped off the bed and produced something from their pocket. It was a small, silver device that looked like a remote of some kind. There were black buttons along the length of it, and Elliott had a feeling he knew what it was they’d put on his cock. With a devious grin they pushed one of the buttons, and the small device began to vibrate. 

“Aah,” Elliott cried out, the vibrations rocking him to his core. They weren’t overly intense, but Hound had placed it close to the head, just far enough that it wasn’t an extremely sensitive spot. It was just enough to torment him, pleasurable but not what he needed. Elliott couldn’t help but squirm as Hound watched him, trying to escape from the teasing vibrations. They clicked the button again, and the vibrations increased. If they’d placed it any higher he’d have come from that alone, but Hound must have known that and adjusted accordingly. He’d never had a vibrator used on him before, and to have it used while he was so worked up seemed unfair. If they had the controls, they could keep him like this for as long as they wanted. If they didn’t want him to come, he couldn’t touch himself or do anything to help himself climax. It was already painful dealing with the ache in his gut, but Hound looked content to just sit back and watch. 

Another press of the button, but this time he felt the plug in his ass starting to pulsate along with the one affixed to his cock. Elliott whimpered, clenching around the plug. It pushed the second vibrator against his prostate, and Elliott knew he could come if Hound kept this up. They said they’d wanted him to feel good, and he felt like he was in heaven. A familiar pressure started to rise, and he cried out as his whole body tensed, arms and legs shaking as he strained them against the ropes binding him. He was surprised he was coming this early, but he chalked it up to their earlier torment and was just happy it was finally coming to an end. The vibrations pushed the orgasm further, drawing it out as he came on his own stomach. It felt amazing, better than it should have, and Elliott wanted it to last as long as it could. 

When it finally stopped he sagged against the ropes, exhausted, but the vibrations didn’t stop. Instead Hound turned them up higher, almost painful against his overstimulated cock. There was no break, no recovery, and no chance for everything to calm down. Usually the wave would die down and he’d be left panting during the aftershocks, but instead the tension didn’t release. There was simply nowhere for him to go. All he could manage was to writhe on the bed, hoping he could shake the vibrator off of him with whatever pathetic movements he could manage. He’d never had someone who could make him come twice in such quick succession, but the vibration was relentless and Hound gave no sign that they were going to stop it. 

He could feel a second one rising already, threatening to steal his breath away. It wasn’t as long, but it was twice the intensity of the first. His cock spasmed again, thighs clenching as his hips drove upward against his will. Elliott bit down on the inside of his cheek, suppressing the groan that was clawing its way up his throat. He felt like he was going to burst, the vibrations stimulating his prostate only growing stronger as his body tightened, back growing taut. His eyes rolled up and he felt blood trickle into his mouth from how hard he was biting it. 

The pressure still continued to build even after he’d come the second time, and Elliott wanted to scream. It was painful, but he kept coming. The orgasms wouldn’t stop, even as his muscles screamed at him and his balls started to ache. This wasn’t just the vibrators alone. There would have been a point where it was just painful, but his body was still desperate for more despite all the pain he was in from the overstimulation.

“W-what… what did you do to me?”

“It is nice, is it not?” they flashed a cruel smile, the tips of their sharp canines poking out from under their top lip. “It is something I have been keeping for a special occasion, just a little concoction to keep you going until I decide I’m done with you. Your body is responding remarkably well to it, but I was rather generous with it.”

Elliott opened his mouth to speak, but an obscene moan escaped instead. Hound looked remarkably pleased as they gnawed at their bottom lip. It looked like they were restraining themself from touching him, from pulling out the plug and fucking him into the mattress. They sat back down in the chair, their hand snaking down towards their crotch. Elliott was certain he couldn’t blush any harder, but somehow his face grew even hotter as he watched Hound palm themself through their pants. They were getting off just watching him struggle against the constant stream of stimulation. There was something especially indecent about watching Hound pleasure themself to his torment, getting off on his pain. He knew they liked causing him pain, but their display of just how much they enjoyed it added to the heat in his gut. He wanted them to come from seeing him like this, from just the sight of his body as he thrashed around in the throes of this inescapable euphoria.

But he couldn’t keep this up forever. He was coming dry, and it was growing more and more excruciating by the minute. He turned his head towards Hound and looked into the glass. It was difficult, since his eyes kept fluttering shut, but he looked at them with desperation plain on his face. 

“H- _ ah _ … h-help… m-me.  _ Please. _ ”

Hound’s smile widened as they continued to stroke themself. “Oh but my dear Elliott, you sound like you are enjoying yourself.”

“T-too much. N-no more. Make it st-stop.” 

“But this is such a wonderful show, it is not fair if you are the only one who gets to have fun.”

They put their free hand to their chin and tapped it like they were deep in thought. “Hm, I have an idea.”

Elliott swore he could see their teeth glint in the light. “You see, this particular substance has an antidote. If I do not give it to you, you can look forward to the next eight or so hours being like this. If you can come over here and show me why you deserve a break, I promise I will make it stop. Sound good?”

“Yes!” he choked out, “Yes, please.”

Hound pressed a button and both the vibrators stopped. Elliott went limp, body shaking from the exertion. He was panting, chest heaving trying to catch his breath as Hound untied him. He watched them sit back in their chair and tap their leg, beckoning him like a dog. Elliott gathered the remainder of his strength and rolled himself to the edge of the bed. The vibrations were gone, but whatever they’d given him was still running rampant in his bloodstream, and was rising quick without the vibrators to tend to the need he was feeling. It threatened to consume him, burn him up from the inside if he didn’t do something soon. 

His knees gave out the minute he put weight on them, and he winced as his they slammed into the hardwood floor. He wanted to just lay there and address the heat, but determined, he put one hand in front of the other and crawled towards them. They were still teasing themself, but seeing their cock straining against the fabric of their pants was enough to make his mouth water. Nothing had ever been so tantalising. He wanted to taste them, but it wouldn’t quell the fire like he needed it to. He wouldn’t be able to worship their cock properly if he couldn’t focus, which only left him with one other option. 

Elliott used the last of his strength to pull himself up and plant a knee on either side of Hound’s legs. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding against them, desperate to feel their skin on his own. Hound undid their pants and looked up at him expectantly, gently squeezing his thighs to goad him on. They moved their hips upwards, just enough that their cock brushed against his hole. 

“Nng, H-Hound!”

Another wicked smile, and they repeated the movement. They were teasing him, and Elliott didn’t know if he wanted to beg for more of it or to throttle them.

“Oh, is this what you want?” they purred, grinding against his ass, “To have me inside you? You want me to fuck this pretty little ass?”

He knew his body was aching, protesting after being made to come so many times, but he still wanted Hound. If they fucked him, it’d all go away, and his body would be his own again, but they seemed content with driving him insane. They were sliding in between his asscheeks, letting the anticipation build to a maddening height. He was panting, almost feverish, and his face was flushed red, but they were enjoying the show. Elliott whimpered, unable to contain his desire. 

“Yes, yes I want you to fuck me.”

They finally leaned back into the chair, and Elliott knew they’d finally decided he’d suffered enough. With a shaky breath, Elliott positioned himself and slowly sank down onto Hound’s cock, cringing at how blissful his relieved sigh sounded. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Hound hissed, “Fuck, that feels good.”

It did feel amazing, but his legs were already shaking and he didn’t know if he could outlast Hound before collapsing. He tried to use the arms of the couch for support, but Hound took one of them and guided back towards his own aching cock. 

“No Elliott,” they whispered, as they wrapped his hand around it, “Let me hear you. I wanted you here to get a better view, so do not shy away now.”

His hand felt more akin to sandpaper than soft skin. His cock was swollen, too sensitive to be touched, but that was exactly what they were demanding him to do, and he didn’t want to risk being tied back down and left there alone. He rocked his hips as he started to bounce up and down, watching Hound as their head tilted back and they exhaled. Their hands moved to his ass, grabbing hold of him and forcing him to speed up. Gritting his teeth to combat the pain, he rested his forehead on their shoulder, whining into their skin as he pushed himself down, taking all of them in. They wouldn’t end this if they had to do most of the work, so he steadied himself and kept going without their guidance. Eventually they eased their grip and settled for playing with his ass while he rode them. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” they breathed, “Even after that plug should have opened you up, you still feel so good on my cock.”

Their words turned him on even further, but they kept whispering into his ear. “How can a little whore like you feel so good? Always so eager, so desperate for me. It’s cute, seeing how worked up you get.”

Elliott straightened up so they could see him properly. He was desperate, but they always made him feel so good. Hound ran their hand up his body, feeling the taut muscles under his skin, squeezing his pecs until they brought their hand to his mouth. He opened it and accepted their thumb into his mouth, sucking on it as he rode them. It just felt right to have any part of Hound inside him, and it was nice to lean into their hand a bit.

“Good boy. With how you work my cock, and how well your body responds to me, it is almost like you were made to be mine.”

Elliott was okay with that. For now, he was okay with labelling himself as their property because it meant they’d take care of him. That’s what they were doing now, as they rolled their hips up, making sure that he took every inch of them. It was hard to touch himself and maintain a steady pace, but they closed their hand around his and helped him, ensuring the strokes were long and that he was squeezing tightly enough. 

There was another orgasm coming, but this one didn’t feel forced. Hound was making sure he couldn’t slack off, but he wanted this wave of pleasure to wash over him. It didn’t feel painful this time as he tensed up around their cock, because he was too busy focussing on Hound’s face. They were biting their lip, gasping softly and muttering to themself. He wished he knew what they were saying, but their expression was good enough for him. They always called him pretty, but the more he looked at them, the more he thought that the word was better suited for them. The skin was unblemished with the exception of the scar, stretched tightly over their jaw. It looked like it was pulled too tight, that it was fragile and could snap at any time. He wanted to touch them, run his fingers through their fluffy, ivory hair and pull them into a kiss he could lose himself in. He blamed the aphrodisiac for his sudden hyperfixation on them, but he couldn’t help but stare and admire the way they smiled when they were enjoying him, and how pronounced their cupid’s bow was. The points of it were sharp, and Elliott knew that they were always soft as down. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come. Do you want that, Kær? Do you want to be filled up by me?”

For such a pretty mouth, Hound knew how to talk dirty, and he  _ loved  _ it. 

“Give it to me,” he begged, “I want you to come inside me. I want your come, a-and I want you, all of you.”

He was babbling now, but seeing him unravel was what Hound wanted. 

“Then,  _ ah _ ... take it.”

Elliott cried out as they came, his own orgasm tearing through him only seconds later. The feeling of them buried inside him was intense, so much so that he felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Hound was digging their fingers into his ass, holding onto him through it, as he’d often done with them. They let go of his hand, and slumped back into the chair. Elliott fell forward, hitting their chest with a soft  _ thump _ , simply not having the energy to move anymore. Hound winced, but they wrapped their arms around him and started to shift. 

“Hold on.”

Elliott pressed himself further into them, burying his face into their chest. Hound stood up, and Elliott watched, almost in a daze as they carried him out of the room. 

“My bed is in there,” he said dumbly, barely able to mumble. 

“And it is filthy. You can rest in mine while I grab the antidote.”

He nodded, still painfully aware of the heat that still twisted in his guts. He did his best to focus instead on how gently Hound was laying him down, and how their mattress was stiff as a wooden board. 

“I will be back in a moment, stay put.”

Elliott hummed in response, trying to get comfortable. He hadn’t seen much of their room, and in the dim lighting it was still hard to make out details. The air felt thicker, like it was full of smoke, and it was much warmer than the rest of the cabin. Usually, Hound reeked of woodsmoke from the fireplace, but there was a lighter, fresher smell drifting in the air. There was something glowing on the nightstand, like a soft ember. It was some kind of incense, and Elliott watched the ash crumble into the dish below it. They must have had it burning for some time, because it was more than halfway down. 

“Elliott?”

He looked toward the door, where Hound was standing. They sat on the edge of the bed and handed him a pill. “Put it under your tongue. Fair warning, it does not taste good.” 

Elliott cringed. They’d been right. It was bitter, disgustingly so, but he felt it finally starting to quench the fire as it melted in his mouth. 

“I’m never asking you for anything ever again,” he grumbled, the ache in his muscles making him cranky enough that he didn’t really care if Hound was going to be pissy about it, but he was still relieved when they laughed. It was such a warm sound, and he felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he listened to them. Hound didn’t laugh often enough, and for a moment, it made him sad that he didn’t hear it as often as he would like to. 

“Well, you should have specified that you only wanted to come once.”

Elliott groaned and resisted the urge to chuck a pillow at them. “You’re like a damn genie. Always a catch with you.”

They chuckled, and got up from the bed. “You can rest here for a bit while I clean up your mess.” 

“Mhm, I’m gonna sleep while you do that, then.” 

They closed the door most of the way, but poked their head back in to offer him a final smile.

“Sweet dreams, Kær.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I've been posting like crazy because I'm recovering from surgery and my body fuckin hurts so I can't do much beyond sitting in bed and writing. The response to Niche Pleasures was more than I was expecting tbh, but I'm really happy that there's more readers in this fandom who like dark shit than I thought.
> 
> I'm plunkin away at the next lessons chapter, but I also have some more resident evil 2 stuff I might do. I'm not sure yet. I tend to write everything except what I'm supposed to ^^' 
> 
> As always, I'm down for requests or suggestions. I will write like, literally anything so idc if it's weird (listen I have a fic tagged with necrophilia and another with cum inflation so like, try me bitch). I'm pretty bored just sitting here unable to do like, everything. 
> 
> Cheers


End file.
